Some traditional home security systems use sensors mounted on doors and windows. These systems can sound an alarm and some even include remote monitoring for sounded alarms. These systems, however, fall short on intelligence and interactive functionalities, especially in ensuring adequate and efficient allocation of resources to address any potential security issues that may arise during monitoring.